The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various types of electronic inspection systems have been implemented in various types of work environments. Such systems often use video cameras and some type of pattern recognition in an attempt to monitor and record various operations performed with specific tools or by specific individuals. Such electronic inspection systems are often desired (and sometimes required) in certain manufacturing operations, for example with the manufacture of commercial and military aircraft. When manufacturing commercial and military aircraft, it is especially important for assembly, test, repair or maintenance technicians to follow detailed procedures, as well as to use certified tools or other equipment. Often certified parts or consumable items must be used as well when performing assembly, test, repair or maintenance operations. Thus, there is a need to ensure that various assembly, test, repair and maintenance procedures are performed in accordance with predefined standards or requirements. The use of video cameras and associated pattern recognition systems have sometimes been employed in an attempt to verify that such predefined procedures are being followed by the assembly, test, repair or maintenance technicians.
One specific drawback with video based systems is that such systems often employ video sensors that are subject to lighting and other environmental factors in the manufacturing environment. Variations in the lighting in a manufacturing environment can produce diverse outputs from video sensors. Moreover, present day video based systems typically are not able to consider and tie together relevant input information such as who is operating a specific tool, the operator's training or certification, whether the tool or equipment being used has been certified or properly calibrated, and whether a proper process has been followed (e.g., ensuring that a specific type of fastener has been tightened in a specific tightening sequence).